What a Tool
by NightHunter35
Summary: M/M SeaMonkeys. (Both Vers). One shot. Neptune has a huge crush on Sun, but it turns out Sun feels the same way.


Authors Note: First time ever really writing a sexy fanfic. Normally I avoid it but I'm a huge SeaMonkeys Fan.

Sun Wukong. Teammate, Partner and totally unaware of my feelings. It's not that I make it obvious but it'd be weird if something happened, seeing as how he's my team Leader. Team SSSN. It's pronounced Sun which feeds his Ego. Should have named it Season or Seasons.

I'm rambling. See, the reason I started is laying on the floor, opposite of my weapon. He's been doing his morning regime for about 30 minutes, and so far it's just been his abs. Mind you, if I had abs like that, I'd leave my shirt open too.

"Neptune? You look lost." Those four words bring me back to reality. Weapon Maintenance. What I was doing.

"S-Sorry. I lost focus." I stammer as I try my best to get back to work. I could feel my pants tightening around me. Reaching for a wrench, I keep putting my gun back together. Just as I finish, He stands up and stretches, causing his muscles to tighten. "I have to shower!"

Before Sun could stop me, I was in the bathroom. I turn on the shower and pull down my goggles, my clothes come off and I let the water hit me. It doesn't do anything to soothe me. In fact, it drives my aqua-phobia off the wall. I quickly rinse my hair and begin to wash down my body. As my soapy hands slide down my body, they reach my penis. I quickly scrub it but the stress from the water is too much and I leave it. I let the water pour off the soap and turn off the tap. I grab my towel and wrap up. Hopefully no one is in the room. I open the door and lock it behind me.

"You okay Neptune? Normally you ask Sage to shower with you, in case you panic." I turn quickly to see Sun on his bed playing with his scroll.

"I'm fine!" I turn to my closet and trip on my tool set. My tools spill everywhere, and I hit my face on my bed. To whoever decided that I'd be fortunate enough to keep my towel on. Thank you.

"Holy cra-" Sun helps me stand up and I immediately feel my towel straining to keep me down. I look at the tools scattered across the floor.

"Damnit. Tools first!" I drop down, letting my towel go, leaving me in just my bright pink underwear. I begin picking up the scattered tools and placing them in the kit properly. All the bits were knocked loose. My screwdrivers and different Mods for the weapon.

"Let me help, Neptune!" Sun is immediately on the floor with me, grabbing pieces and putting them in the wrong place. While the effort is admirable, I end up fixing the ones he puts in the wrong place before anything else. I'd rather waste time now than make a huge mess again and fix it while he's sleeping. One by one things end up in the right place, until we get to the last piece. A 3/8ths Phillips Screwdriver. The most important one to the set. Where did it it land? I couldn't do weapon checks without it. That's when I see Sun, holding something with his tail. "Missing something, Nep?"

"Please give it back, Sun!" I went to begging real fast.

"Come take it. If it's that valuable." I quickly go for it but I forget his tail isn't just a tail, it's an extra grip. He launches it airborne and catches it in his left hand. I push him to the ground, and I'm between his legs, his body laying before me. I've only dreamt of this. And that's when it hit me. I lean over him reaching for the screwdriver. And that's when his spare hand grabs me, pulling me down on top of him. He's kissing me. I barely have time to understand when the screwdriver is put in my hand. Pulling away, he has this puppy dog look in his eyes, and I feel something run along my backside. It was smooth and soft. I whimper immediately. Sun laughs as I fall into him. The tail pulls tight, separating my cheeks as I begin to kiss him again. He stops me before he lets me kill him again.

"Why didn't you tell me how you felt? You're a handsome, smart guy who everyone loves. Did you really think I couldn't see you in that light?" He questions. For once I feel like he's talking too much.

"I'm sorry Sun, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"Neptune... We've been friends for how long? You really think a crush-"

"I love you. It's not a crush. You're beautiful and kind and funny and skilled and loyal. All you do is look out for others and you understand everything about me. Weapon Maintenance, the Aquahobia, the geekiness, the fact I can't dance. All of it but I'm with you, standing alongside you, none of that matters." Sun looks at me, in shock. So am I. I didn't think I could say all that without stuttering, especially since his tail has worked its way into my underwear to play with my ass. Sun says nothing but he kisses me. And in that moment, I knew he felt the same way. Maybe he could say it the way he wanted to. I go to undo his pants as pushes me away. Was I wrong? Did he not want this?

"Stand up. You and I are doing this right." It was less of a request and more of a command. Doing as I was told, he pulls me to him so we are leaning on the wall. Somehow I manage to get his shirt off before biting his neck and his body shivers against me as he moans into my ear quietly. I continue kissing his neck and collarbone but suddenly I'm pulled into him. My entire body goes loose with pleasure. He's holding me up. That's when I notice the ear nibbling.

"S-S-Sun." I can hear him snicker quietly as he continues his work when his hands slide down my back and grab my rear. His hands begin working my underwear downwards, and I really can't help but feel extremely exposed. Any thoughts I have about censoring vanished as I feel his soft furry tail wrap around my seven inch cock. I need to regain control or he's going to make me cum before any of the fun. My hand slides down his back slowly and I can feel goosebumps form. That's when I reach the base of the tail.

"Nep." Was the only words I got before incoherency was mixed with moaning. I undo his pants and, to my surprise, there is no underwear. Just a blonde tuft of pubic hair and the base of his dick. "Do you want me to top?" Dropping to my knees I slowly pull his pants down revealing an 8 inch uncut cock. I grab it at first, stroking it softly and moans quietly as I look at his heavy balls. I then pull the foreskin back, licking the head of his cock. His moan is a little louder as he begins to push forward. Taking my time admiring his shaft, I feel him flex it. That's when I take him into my mouth. I begin to suck him down, taking more with each head bob. His moans get louder as I start kneading his balls in my hand. He makes almost a whimper as I grab around his tail base, and pull him all the way down his throat. "Don't make me cum already." He pulls me up to him, kissing him. He pushes me onto the bed, before climbing on top of me. Reaching into the night stand, unaware of whose bed I'm on, I find "organic lubricant" I'm assuming it's Sage's but I don't get much time to respond as Sun mounts me and pours the lube on my uncut cock. He quickly strokes me, getting the lube all over my cock.

"I thought you wanted to top!" He leans in kissing my neck and I thrust against him.

"You seem like you want me more, besides I can still have fun." I don't even realize that he's positioned himself so I can penetrate him. Like a hot knife through butter, I slide into his tight hole. "Wow, you are much bigger than I thought."

"Go at your pace, Sun. You have control." Informing him of his power. That's when I feel the lube going down my balls and towards my asshole. Within a minute, I'm at my hilt and he slowly rocks back and forth causing me to bite my own lip and moan. "Fuck you are so tight, baby." Before he could reply, I feel his slick tail toying with my hole. As we bring ourselves into a good rhythm, his tail penetrates me. At first, it kinda hurts. I'm so lost in pleasure I'm unaware that he's basically probing me with his tail.

"Yeah baby, you like my tail in your hole. You like that feeling don't you?" Before I can answer, he hits this magic button and I'm immediately in euphoria. I begin to thrust hard against him, trying to even out the pleasure but his tail is vibrating against my prostate. Unable to resist the endless pleasure, I cum. Sun starts moaning as he continues to work his tail. I didn't count how many times I shot, mainly cause it felt like I was just pissing semen. Sun gets up off of me, and pulls his tail out.

"I... I've never cum like that before." Reaching for my towel, I begin to wipe myself down as Sun wipes his tail clean of lube.

"I wouldn't doubt it. Most guys don't know about a prostate massage." Sun gives me a smirk before flexing his dick. "Why are you cleaning up? I'm not done yet." He hasn't cum. Oh god yes, I hope he lets me suck him to completion. I realize I haven't moved as he gets between my legs. I can feel him begin to penetrate me, as he really starts playing with my nipples. Trying to speak, I find no words, just whimpers and moans. Finally I can feel his balls pressing against me and he smiles. His tail is pushing against my lips. I taste something as he begins to rock and forth. Instinctively I moan, and his tail enters my mouth. It occurs to me that I'm sucking my own cum off his tail. "You like that baby, sucking on my tail while getting fucked by me?" Suns personality seemed to have changed from when he was riding to being on top. Before it was slow, and sensual and now, I'm barely able to speak. Every thrust into me, ignites my body with sparks of pleasure. Each movement leaves me electrified.

"Sun are you in there?!" It was Blake but Sun seemed to focused on me to respond.

"Nep... Do something." He rests his head on my chest.

"It's just... Ahh... Me. I'm... Ungh... Working out!"

"Neptune, have you seen Sun? He has my favorite book and I want it back."

"T-Try the..." My sentence is cut off as Sun pulls out to the tip and slams it into me. "Oh my fuck."

"Sorry try where?" Go away Blake, is what I wish I could scream but I'm barely able to talk. I'm surprised Sun hasn't moaned loud enough for her to hear but that's when I realize he's sucking on my chest

"Cafeteria! M-mentioned F-f-food to me earlier." His tail is wrapped tight around my cock as he strokes me and I scream in pleasure.

"Thanks Neptune, good luck with the... Work out." He stops sucking and moaned into my ear.

"Fuck... That made me so much harder, and now I've marked you as mine." He wasn't wrong about the harder thing. His cock feels like it's made of titanium and it's just railing into me. Looking down, I see a purple bruise. It's a hickey. "My... Neptune..." He repeats as he begins to slam his cock into me without remorse and I lose control, shooting my load all over my chest. Each pump from him seems to equate another pump from me. By the time I'm done, he's got my chest coated and he's still pumping me. I start clenching down and he moans, slowing himself. "Where do you want my load, Neptune?"

"My mouth." He pulls out and I feel a sudden emptiness. He climbs until he's sitting on my chest, sliding his cock in my mouth. Remembering the prostate massage, I go to move my fingers, to give him fair treatment, but when I get to the hole, his tail is already in it. That explains how he knew to do it to me.

"Here it comes baby." He starts cumming into my mouth and I can barely keep up with how much he's produced. It fills my mouth and I choke causing it to flood out of my mouth. Continuing his face fucking of me, until his cock softens, his moans quiet as the cum stops and I can finally catch up. He leaps off me before passing me my towel. "If you can't tell, I love you too."


End file.
